


【授权翻译】Dean Winchester不是变态

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 下流情话, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 乳头Play, 初次, 口活, 唾液润滑, 强占有欲Dean, 指交, 标记, 求饶, 美少年Castiel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Dean对道德困境向来没有多少耐心。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 47





	【授权翻译】Dean Winchester不是变态

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slutpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dean Winchester is Not a Pervert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793218) by [slutpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk). 

> Many thanks to slutpunk for letting me translate this cute story into Chinese!

Dean Winchester知道他有问题。好吧，那并不一直都是个问题，因为——有些时候，他们超过18岁了。所以，他把自己深深地埋在这么年轻、温顺，又心甘情愿、饥渴难耐的身体里，是完全合法的。哦，他刚才说了**年轻**吗？

首先要说清楚：他不是见鬼的恋童癖，好吗？网络上的某些地方把这叫作“洛丽塔情结”。虽然他不是特别确定，它是不是适用于这种情况。在宽泛、疯狂的同性恋世界里，这更像是一种“美少年情结”。美少年指的是那些合法的男孩们。他们的身体依然很平坦；他们的里面仍然很紧；他们带着某种转瞬即逝的纯真——大都归功于Dean这类人。

通常Dean都很守规矩。他勾搭那些身体柔软、身形矮小、皮肤平坦光滑的男孩们——但他们已经到合法年龄了（或者刚刚到合法年龄）。他自有一套方法，在他受到“攻击”的时候，要如何来控制他的这种嗜好——那多半来自Gabriel（“当个变态没什么不对，Dean。”在Dean上次感到内疚的时候，他这么说道。不过对方并没有什么说服力，因为那会儿，Gabe的手正放在某个家伙的名牌牛仔裤的裤裆那儿），还有Sam（“Dean，你要小心一点。我真的不想因为强奸罪而替你辩护。”）。可是Dean一直都很小心。如果对方看起来像是为了和人上床而撒谎，他总是会及时抽身。并且，作为规则，他从不和处男上床。

但是他相当确定，这一次，他是会被逮捕的。

目前正在他怀里扭来扭去的这个男孩，最多只有16岁——如果Dean很大程度上四舍五入的话。他用一只手抱着男孩——Cas，他说他的名字叫Cas——以缓慢、慵懒的节奏撸动他的下体。他们的身体贴在一起，抵在他门边的墙上。他们甚至都没能走进卧室，男孩就将他拉向了自己，他光滑、凸出的颧骨磨蹭着他的面颊，随后，两人的嘴唇贴到了一起。就这样，他们之间便再也没有任何话语。

如果要问的话，Dean准备一切归罪于酒精。尽管他知道，这并不是他对自己所有的规则说“见鬼去吧！”的原因。这一次，他根本无法抗拒。

Dean是在舞池里发现他的。那会儿，某个甜美的年轻男孩正贴着他的胯部扭动。他正要尝试去判断，这个男孩是否和他宣称的年纪一样大；他正要尝试去思考，他是否在乎这个。就在这时，红色和白色灯管交替闪烁，而“他”突然从不知哪个地方冒了出来。Dean看到他独自一人坐在某张小桌子旁边。一件棕黄色的外套搁在椅背上，手里拿着一杯饮料。他穿得很简单：一件白色的纽扣衬衫加上一条西裤，看起来就和刚刚下班的生意人没什么两样。

除了——Dean知道这些事的，好吗？他知道在看到对方的时候，要如何辨认他是不是未成年；他也知道，他无法阻止自己的鸡巴在裤子里饥渴难耐、蠢蠢欲动。它怎么可能冷静的下来？尤其是在他看到皮肤如此光滑的脸蛋、线条分明的轮廓、还有大大的眼睛（他想知道那双眼睛是什么颜色，他**必须**要知道）和甜美的嘴唇。他看起来很高，或许有6英尺，但他很瘦，可能还在努力走出青春期的瘦长时期。见鬼，Dean迫不及待地想要知道他是不是还在青春期。

他试图要和自己讲道理：他最好还是带眼前这个走，这样他会更加安全。因为这个看起来确实很像18岁了。而另外那个，看上去多半是需要通过一次口活才能讨好门卫，从而把他放进俱乐部。

Dean努力过了。不过还没到15分钟，他的手已经放到了男孩的腿上。又过了10分钟后，他们就开始在某条走廊里亲热起来。再过了20分钟后，他们叫了一辆出租车。而现在——

那个男孩——Cas，你要记住他的名字，Dean，说不定在你被这孩子的父母起诉时，你需要把他的名字告诉Sammy——正贴着他的耳朵喘着气，声音低沉、欲求不满。让他大为吃惊的是，当那孩子张开嘴时，他的声线是这般低沉、沙哑。他先是惊讶，接着他绝对是勃起了——因为这孩子的青春期肯定才刚刚准备结束，否则他的声音不会是这副模样（还有，当然，他已经开始情不自禁地想象，晚些时候，他将会如何让他的声音变得崩溃）。

公寓里和往常一样，太热了。但是Dean根本无法让自己把手从Cas身上挪开——尤其在男孩开始急促地、渴求地摆动腰身的时候；尤其在男孩用胳膊搂住Dean的脖子，将他拉向自己，低语着：“我想让你操我”的时候。

Dean发出的声音，差不多就像某头羚羊快要死掉的时候发出的声音，可他并不在乎。相反的，他只是用胳膊搂住男孩的腰身，握紧了对方的下体，陶醉在Cas贴着他耳边发出的巨他妈响的呻吟声里。他听到对方外套落地的声音，对此他表示非常开心。因为这样就意味着：他需要剥下的衣服变得更少了。

那两片嘴唇，干到开裂，却不知为何依然柔软，轻轻地吮吻着他的脖子，随后——当Dean的手指抚过男孩阴茎头部下方那个敏感的部位时——对方用牙齿咬住了他，Dean因此惊叫出声，他的鸡巴也翘得更高了。

他撞向前方。他想要知道，墙壁是否压在了男孩纤瘦的肢体上；他想要知道，他是否喜欢啮咬带来的痛感。但他并没有太多时间来思考，因为，紧接着，Cas分开了双腿，抬起其中一条腿勾住了他的腰身。某个让人难以忍受的念头向他袭来，Dean需要弄清楚，这件事是不是那么容易。

要松开男孩的阴茎是件十分艰难的事情（双关语，原文是“hard”，既有“艰难”的意思，也有“硬”的意思），但为了做这件事，他需要双手都空出来。Dean牢牢捉住Cas的大腿后侧，感觉到肌肉在他掌心之下颤抖。随后，他把手伸向了另一条腿。Cas很快就领会了，他稍稍跳了下，双腿牢牢地圈住Dean的腰身。Dean用双手覆上对方结实的屁股，将他压到墙上，从而使他挺直身体。

就像这样，Cas的身位要比他稍微高一点点——Dean意识到这点之后，一阵饥渴的感觉直冲他的下体——他的胸口位置与Dean的脸齐平。

“解开你的衬衫。”他本想用牙齿解开那些纽扣，但那样会消耗相当长的时间，而他正在迅速失去耐心。

他们勉强小心翼翼地让自己保持平衡，就好像欲望和渴求是目前所有支撑着他们的东西。Dean试图不要去想：他是有多期待把那根不·那·么·小的鸡巴含在嘴里的感觉，让那个孩子仅仅因为他的嘴就失去控制。因为他知道，如果他过多地去想象这些画面，他就会很快射出来。既然他要准备进监狱，那么他就要操个够本。

Cas的手微微颤抖，飞快、熟练地解开了他的衬衫。Dean试图说服自己：没有哪个处男会像这孩子刚才那样哀求着被操。他告诉自己，至少，今晚他不会夺去任何人的处子之身。但是，随着越来越多的皮肤暴露在他面前，他的思维慢慢开始短路。

那就和他设想的一样完美，依然被一层极浅的桃色绒毛覆盖着，如此**光滑**。没有疤痕，只有左侧乳头那儿有着一颗痣。他的乳头坚挺、**小巧诱人**。Dean需要立刻、马上就把它们含进嘴里。

他试图让自己耐心，试图放慢节奏，先是用舌头弹过一侧乳头，感觉到怀里身体紧绷的小家伙抖了一下。Cas的阴茎头部正贴着他的胸口，他感觉自己的T恤有一点点被弄湿了。Dean轻轻地将乳头吮入嘴中，再用牙齿浅浅地咬住它，以最轻的力道向外拉扯，换来上方一声声轻柔的细小呻吟。对方的手指穿过他短短的头发，他继续吮吸着、轻弹着，在两侧乳头间留下一连串的吻痕。他没有意识到一开始自己的动作是有多粗暴——紧紧地用牙齿夹住乳头，同时舌头用力地一下又一下弹着它。他甚至也不知道他是怎么做到的——他用一条胳膊搂着男孩的腰身，让他保持身体挺直，与此同时，他空着的那只手揉捏、拉扯着那侧他无法用嘴顾及的乳头。

Dean在内心争辩道：酒精，那一定是酒精的缘故。他会咕哝出像是：“你喜欢这样，对不对？喜欢自己的乳头被蹂躏，嗯？这么粉嫩、下流的小乳头。”这些话，酒精是唯一的原因。他试图告诉自己，他平时不是这个样子的——他有**规则**和**准则**以及**道德标准**，而他现在只是喝得太醉了，所以根本顾不上。

可Cas却呜咽着回应了他：“是的，求你了。吸吸它们，求你了，感觉真棒。Dean，**求你了**。”

他的名字产生了作用。听到他的名字像是见鬼的祈祷般、被对方以带着哭腔的语气念出来，那感觉如此下流、如此无辜、如此完美，致使Dean不得不花了点时间、不得不让自己离开那对贪婪的乳头，以强迫自己把舌头伸进Cas的嘴里，将对方舔了个遍，宣示着所有权。

就算他要进监狱，这也绝对值了。

Cas的双手拉扯着他的头发，以及任何他可以捉住的部位，让一阵快感自Dean的脊椎窜向下方。他能感觉到Cas贴着他的嘴唇，气喘吁吁，在亲吻间呢喃着一些话：“我需要你操我，请快点操我。”

又一波性欲冲刷过他的全身，Dean感觉自己的膝盖都在发软。他呻吟着，“我会用我的鸡巴让你**窒息**。”

稍后——他都不知道他是怎么做到的——但是他在做的下一件事，就是把Cas扔到了床上，脱掉了自己的T恤，就好像它着火了一样。男孩躺在他的床上，四肢摊开，白色衬衫的纽扣依然解了一半，裤子低低地挂在他的腰上，龟头从内裤的腰带那里探出，缓慢地渗着前液。他凸起的面颊涨得通红，Dean能看到自己的手把Cas的头发抓得一团乱，还有对方放任自己在他的每一寸皮肤上留下的一连串爱痕。

这一切都他妈的完美得不得了，Dean感觉自己就要死了。而且，如果他真的要死了，那也没什么关系，因为——至少他拥有过**这一切**。

Cas彻底脱下了他的衬衫，然后坐起身，伸出手指勾住他的皮带圈，将他拉向自己。“我想，你刚才说了，要用你的鸡巴让我窒息？”

多么实际的问题。不过，不知为何，听到如此甜美的嘴里说出这么下流的话，让Dean感觉自己就他妈的快要爆炸了。他让自己伸手抚摸那张棱角分明的脸——那张脸，让他想起了古老油画里的天使，那种正义战士类型的天使们。他用手指摩挲着那两片嘴唇，看到Cas张开了嘴，粉色舌头舔过他的手指，暗示着更多，让Dean忍不住倒抽一口气。

“**操**，Cas。我会填满你的每一寸。首先，为了你的小洞，要先把我的鸡巴给弄湿，对不对？”Cas瞪大了双眼，眼神紧接着变得晦暗。他只是点点头，别的什么都没说，然后用手指拉开了Dean的牛仔裤拉链，将裤子脱下到刚好露出内裤的部分，掏出了他沉甸甸的下体。

男孩的手心很光滑，但在他抚弄他的时候，却充满了坚实的力道。他突然顿了顿，那双闪烁的蓝眼睛向上瞥了他一眼，就好像他很害羞，就好像他突然——在他说了那些话后——变得紧张起来。Dean向着管它是谁的同性恋之神祈祷着：最最重要的是，这孩子可千万别是个处男啊。

“没事的，Cas。没事的。”他伸手爱抚着对方乱蓬蓬的头发，温柔地抚摸他，以示安慰，“张开嘴就行。”

Cas抬着头，对着他眨了几下眼睛。随后，他做好了决定，舔舔嘴唇，为Dean张开了嘴。

**操**。

他动作得很慢，将龟头推入Cas的嘴里，轻声指挥着他，“吸一下。”他试图让自己把注意力放在Cas身上，试图放松，让自己表现得礼貌一点——虽然他现在想做的就是尽可能深地将自己捅进去。不过，他决定慢慢来，一点一点地向内推去，直到Cas差不多将他的半根鸡巴都吞入了他那湿热的嘴里。

在那之后，他们的节奏就稍微变得快了一点。Dean努力让自己一直鼓励着那个男孩，让自己始终保持礼貌。但是，很快，Cas的热情就掌控了一切。他开始上下快速摆动他的脑袋，吮吸着Dean的鸡巴，就他妈像个专家一样。

“就像这样，Cas。真他妈棒。真他妈热，真他妈紧。”Dean用双手捧着Cas的后脑勺，很快，他开始抓住对方的脑袋，向前拉扯那个孩子。但是Cas并没有退开，也没有哀求他住手。相反的，Cas一边吞吐着他的阴茎，一边呻吟起来。这只会让Dean想要插得更深，更加用力地去操那张嘴。

于是他就这么做了。他的鸡巴持续在那张甜美的嘴里进进出出，喘着粗气，就好像他在跑见鬼的马拉松——因为Cas被噎住的声音在他的房间墙上四处回荡，而他希望他可以把这个声音录下来。这样，他就能用它来提醒自己，为什么坐牢是值得的。

等他终于将Cas的嘴从他的鸡巴上拽开后，那孩子的眼里写满了性欲，那片蓝色几乎变成了黑色。他的嘴唇因为口水而泛着光泽，所以Dean必须要知道，他必须得弯下身、将对方的舌头吸入自己的嘴里，并在品尝到自己的味道时呻吟出声。那是一种混杂着盐和酒精的味道，带着某种非常甜的滋味，就像在吃草莓。

他向前推了一把，直到Cas再次仰躺在床上，四肢摊开，看起来就像是一顿仅供Dean品尝的“色狼专用大餐”。他忍不住再次用嘴含住那对乳头，粗暴、用力地吮吸着它们，直到Cas迎着他的嘴弓起身体。但是Dean知道，今晚他一定会把那根甜美的阴茎含进嘴里；他知道他需要从内到外彻彻底底品尝这个男孩，然后尽可能地记住这一切。因为从来不会有任何这般美好的东西会持续很久，尤其在他身上。

Dean亲吻着Cas身体的每一寸平坦之处、每一个凹陷的部位，将这一切烙印在自己的脑海里。汗水在他舌头上的滋味，就好像他舔的是见鬼的闪电，带给他一阵震颤；柔软的毛发蹭着他的下颚，一缕缕深色毛发径直向下，引向他的目标所在。

“起来。”Dean勉强低吼出声，双手捉着Cas的长裤以及内裤裤腰。等男孩抬起屁股后，他把对方的长裤连同内裤一起剥下——动作一气呵成，无比熟练。

Dean给了自己一些时间，就这么欣赏着男孩躺在他床上的模样，来把这副画面刻在脑中。他脸上的红晕已经向下扩散到他的脖子那儿；他的嘴张开着，轻轻地喘着气、呻吟着。Dean对着自己发誓：等到今晚结束，他会让Cas发出尖叫声。就像他们所说的——高调结束。

他伸出手，抓住Cas的膝盖后侧，用力一拉，直到对方的屁股搁在床的边缘。随后，Dean跪在地上，就在Cas的两腿之间，将他的双腿向上推去，进一步打开他的身体。

“无论你做什么，都不要放手。”Dean试图让他的话听起来像是建议，却不知为何变得更像是威胁。他看着Cas的喉结动了动，点点头。

终于，他让自己看着男孩的阴茎，屈服在欲望里——看着他躺在那里、任人取舍。男孩的下体差不多是直直地站了起来，时不时抽动着。知道Cas是有多享受自己的鸡巴在他嘴里的感觉，导致他现在依然硬着；知道他甚至都不用去摸那孩子，就已经让他的前液渗出、流到自己身上，让Dean感觉无比骄傲。能够看到Cas的每一寸皮肤，这幅景象是如此完美。

Dean开始得很慢，知道这样的男孩射得是有多快（但他也知道，荷尔蒙让他们变得疯狂，所以要让他们恢复兴奋，也是相当容易的）。他握住Cas的根部，自下而上舔过他的阴茎下侧，然后将他的龟头含入口中。他没怎么用牙齿，把重点放在吮吸上，让自己的动作显得比较简单——至少现在是这样。

Cas尝起来就和Dean想象的一样：干净、带着咸味、并且他妈的**美好**极了。很快，他就开始上下摆动脑袋，吮吸着那根完美的小阴茎（也没那么小，但是和Dean相比，Cas的所有一切都要小一点。对于这点，他非常**喜欢**。）将他吞得越来越深，直到他能感觉到对方的顶端抵着他的喉咙后方。但他并没有被噎到，也没有停下动作，因为Dean Winchester花了无数时间来吮吸各种鸡巴，他知道这要怎么进行。

而Cas，**老天啊**，Cas真是漂亮极了。他的双手抓着自己的大腿后侧，手指用力的地方留下一道道或红或白的痕迹。他扭动着、弓起身、呻吟着，听起来就他妈像是色情影星，就像是世界上最棒的色情影星。他的声音如此无辜又如此放荡，简直他妈的棒透了。知道是自己的嘴让Cas变得疯狂，只是用他的嘴吮吸Cas完美的阴茎，就让Cas渐渐失控，Dean不禁为此感到骄傲。

就在这时，Dean开始了进一步的动作。他用手进行着大部分的动作，同时低下头吮吸着对方的阴囊。他先是将第单侧球体吞入，随后将双球都吮入嘴中。他不受控制地看着Castiel的身体变得僵硬，他在Dean的手里绷得紧紧的。Cas喘着气，发出带着哭音的呻吟，开始求饶，“Dean，求你了。哦！哦，求你了！”

他将嘴向下挪去，仔细舔过Cas的会阴处，然后就这么看着他**来回扭动**。“别担心，宝贝。我会好好照顾你的。”

他不是百分百确定，这孩子到底是不是处男。但Dean可以肯定，无论如何，他都要进入那个甜美的屁股。

只有在那之后——当Cas差不多是在Dean用手握着他的时候达到了高潮；当Cas因为Dean把他的阴茎含在嘴里、用舌头仔细地舔弄他、挑逗着他所能触及的每一寸皮肤（事实上，那块区域还挺广），而变得一团混乱，呢喃着不知所云的话——Dean才拍了拍Cas大腿内侧的敏感皮肤，命令他转过身去，为他摆成跪趴的姿势。

Cas对着他露出了某种表情，某种基本上是在大声嚷嚷“我是处男”的表情。但Dean已经下了决心，他是不会让这个事实阻碍他的。所以他站起身，弯腰覆上Cas的身体。他用手无比轻柔、充满爱意地抚摸着对方光滑的皮肤——那片渴求着被他的双手弄脏的皮肤。

“我告诉过你，不用担心，对不对，Cas？”

Cas点点头，皱起的眉头不知为何突然让他变得更为成熟、更为睿智。

“你要求我操你，Cas。你想要我这么做。”Cas再次瞪大了眼睛，大大的、无辜的眼睛。随后，他的脸变得更红，点了点头。Dean开始思考，先前他说的话，是不是酒精的缘故。但他真的不在乎。他只知道，他愿意牺牲一切，也要和这个男孩一起。这个完美的男孩，有着一双迷人的眼睛，直直地盯着他，就好像对方早就知道他所有的黑暗欲念，却并不在意。“让我来照顾你，Cas。有我在呢。”

他不确定，那是真的还是假的；他也不确定，自己这么说，只是为了进入那孩子的身体，还是说，他真的有这个意思。但是他知道，这并不是他应该做的事情。他应该让这孩子穿好衣服，替他叫一辆出租，然后让他离开这里。他知道他为了那双眼睛和那具身体，打破了自己定下的每一条基本准则。他知道他看到Cas坐在桌子那儿的那个瞬间，他就已经完蛋了。

所以，或许他是在撒谎，又或许他没有。现在重要的是：他准备说到做到。就算之后他会坐牢，他也会让一切感觉很好、感觉非常甜美；他会让一切变得完美。或许，等他出狱的时候，会有人在外边等着他。那个有着一双蓝眼睛、头发乱糟糟、眉头紧皱的人。

随后，Cas听从了他的指示，任由Dean的手引导他转过身，再用四肢撑起身体。这样，他的屁股就撅在了空中。Dean挪到Cas的身后——那就和他想象的一样，不过要更好。他的穴口是粉色的、鲜嫩的、完美的，Dean低头将嘴贴向那儿，用舌头细细舔过，感受着Cas在他身下弹了一下。他知道这一切都会是**完美的**。

他慢慢地开拓着Cas，先是用他的舌头慢慢戳弄，然后是他湿润的手指。Dean的动作小心翼翼，比他平时用了更多量的润滑剂，只是为了以防万一，知道自己不能冒险伤到这孩子。但他还是希望，在Cas离开的时候，他每走一步都能感受到Dean的存在。他慢慢地插入第一根手指，先是贴着边缘打圈，感觉它在手指下方颤抖，再看着Cas的双腿颤抖着、弯曲着，就好像他在努力克制自己，不要向后迎合他。

不过，几分钟后，他还是那样做了——迎着Dean的中指操干着自己。而Dean所要做的，只是用手稳住Cas的后腰，然后看着这个男孩发出温软的呜咽声，后穴颤动着裹住他的手指。等他插入第二根手指后，Cas的动作顿了顿，他的屁股来回晃动着、打着圈，适应着新的入侵感。等他重新开始向后迎合他时，Dean继续了他的动作。他的整个身体都在向他叫嚣，让他就这么**占有**他所想要的。这时，他勾起手指，看到Cas全身都发起抖来，发出一声响亮的哭喊——邻居们**绝对**会听到。

目睹Cas跟着他的手指一齐摆动身体；目睹Cas弓起背，进一步撅起他的屁股，张着嘴，口水就要从嘴角溢出，让Dean感觉肺里的空气都被抽空了。但是，等Cas呻吟着“再来！继续，Dean，继续，求你了！”这样的话时，他感觉自己像被狠狠揍了一拳，一股欲火窜过他的全身。

Dean知道，他多半应该对他进行进一步的扩张，多半应该继续用手指将他操开，直到这个孩子的后穴被撑开（他想象着他们将来会在扩张这件事上花更多的时间，但是他知道，没有什么将来，不可能有什么将来），可Dean一直都是个给予者。并且，好吧，这是Cas要求的。

他依然很小心，依然很谨慎，给自己套上安全套，然后在自己的阴茎上抹上大量的润滑剂，再在Cas的穴口那儿倒上更多的润滑剂。他发现自己不自觉地呢喃着：“我会好好操你的，宝贝。会用我的鸡巴把你劈开，你想要这个吗？”

而Cas，纯真的、尚未被开苞的Cas，立刻呜咽着表示了回应：“是的，求你了，操我，求你了。”

那就和Dean想象的一样紧，紧到他妈的难以置信，所以他短暂地担忧了一秒，自己是不是操之过急，是不是被欲望蒙蔽了头脑。但随后，他的阴茎头部滑入了那圈肌肉，里面又紧又热，让他感觉自己就要烧起来了。

他可以感觉到Cas在他身下颤抖着，他发现自己情不自禁地开始用双手抚摸男孩的后背，柔声说道，“放松，Cas，宝贝。放轻松就行。”它奏效了，虽然Dean从来没把自己当成会安慰人的类型。很快，他就感觉到那份抗拒渐渐消失了。当他轻轻向前摆动腰身时，Cas在他怀里哆嗦了一下，Dean便不再那么担心了。

Dean努力了，他真的努力尝试了，让自己放松下来，让自己动作温柔。他浅浅地在Cas的屁股里抽插着，双手依然抚摸着他的后背，低语道，“你做的真棒，Cas，真他妈的棒。这么热，这么紧，都是为了我。真他妈的完美。”

Cas哀求着——当然，他的喘气声和呻吟声很快就带上了像是这样的话语：“是的，哦上帝，对，就是那里。求你了，**求你了**。Dean。哦，Dean。”

他让自己插得更深，让自己每次都稍稍向外拔出一点，然后再捅进去。Dean没法停下抚摸他，没法阻止自己探索每一寸他可以触及的皮肤，舔着对方的肩胛骨——当Cas在他怀里弓起背时，它们拱起的弧度看起来就像是翅膀。他的手指在对方髋骨凸起的部分掐出一道道淤痕。鼓励的话语自他舌尖滚落，告诉Cas用手握住自己，并让他再稍稍弓起背，感受着Dean是如何插得更深，他的阴茎是如何戳弄那个让Cas发出哀嚎的点。

他继续动作着，直到每下抽插都从他的龟头卡在括约肌那里开始，再到他的阴茎尽根没入、让他眼冒金星作为结束。Dean尽可能地延长着这个过程，在悠长、缓慢的、让他稳住自己、让Cas啜泣着渴求更多的抽插，和快速、用力的、能把两人都逼向边缘的、几乎要带他们越过顶点的撞击之间切换着。

Dean早就知道，没有什么会像这个一样完美——他已然抵达了圣地，那是个好地方，即便即将入狱的危险正悬在他的头顶上。

当他感觉到Cas裹着他的后穴开始颤抖，房间里唯一的声音就是肉体和肉体的拍打声，还有狂乱的喘息声和呻吟声，Dean便知道，这一切要结束了。他尽可能久地坚持着，等待着，直到Cas开始疯狂地迎向他的鸡巴、摆动着身体，直到Cas的身体颤抖起来、预示着即将发生的事情，直到他听见一声声的：“哦，上帝。哦，**Dean**！”随后，他就让自己射了。他深深地插入对方，那个紧致、完美的屁股牢牢地夹住了他。与此同时，Cas开始射精，于是他也到达了顶峰。Dean想知道，这是不是就是被闪电击中的感觉——那种感觉冲刷着你的全身，就好像你会因为这无法承受的热度而燃烧殆尽。

等他们倒在床上后，两人既满足又快乐，Cas把脑袋搁在了Dean伸展着的胳膊上。他们一起剧烈地喘着气，就好像他们刚刚跑完见鬼的马拉松——至少他们感觉就是这样的。一场很棒的、不同寻常的马拉松，但那依然是“马拉松”。

他们躺在那里，Dean任由自己假装他们可以一直这样待下去，像是满足的情侣，沐浴在做爱后的余韵里，脸上挂着愚蠢的笑容。他任由自己看着Cas，任由自己用手抚摸着对方光滑的皮肤，试图铭记那双眼睛的颜色。

“你还好吗？”他轻声问道，就好像任何稍微响亮的话语都会毁掉这个瞬间——多半会的。

“我很好。”除此之外，Cas什么都没说，他只是笑了笑——那个笑容很是温柔，几乎无法分辨，不过依然是个笑容。“我感觉棒极了。”

Dean笑出声，“很好。”他一直、一直盯着对方，想要记住这张脸是什么样的；想要知道，等Cas再长大几岁后，他会是什么模样——他皱起的眉头是否会变成皱纹，他会不会像Dean一样出现鱼尾纹。

他发现他希望自己可以在那里，见证这一切。

但他知道这一切无法是持续的，然后，在放纵自己度过了额外5分钟的平静时光后，他坐起身，重新穿上他的牛仔裤。

“你该走了。”

他不知道为什么Cas看起来如此困惑。但他可以明白，为何对方的脸上会闪过一丝受伤。

之后，气氛就变得尴尬起来，两人翻找着衣服和掉落的物品，努力寻找着Cas的外套，然后，Dean想起来，他依稀记得自己听到过它掉落地板的声音——那时两人还在Dean的公寓门口。他提出去帮忙取回外套，而Cas可以把那条荒唐的西裤穿上——他多半是从爸爸的衣柜里偷来的。外套就在他猜测的地方，那只是一摊布片，在激情时分被他们所遗忘。他差点就想告诉Cas，他没有找到他的外套，假装他们是在过来的路上遗失了它之类的。这样，他就能留下一件纪念品。但是，把偷窃再加到他的指控清单上，可不是什么好主意。

当他捡起外套时，某样东西掉到了地上。Dean低下头，发现那是Cas的钱包，敞开着、外层朝下掉在了地板上。出于习惯，他看了看直入眼帘、无比清晰的驾照。看到那头乱糟糟的头发和如此年轻的脸上带着的严肃皱眉表情，让他忍不住咯咯笑了好一会儿。

然后他看见了名字。

“嘿。”他向着过道喊道，听到布料摩擦的沙沙声，多半是Cas在穿衬衫。“**Casteel**是什么见鬼的名字。”

接着，他的视线落在了出生日期上。

** _1984-8-20_ **

Dean站在那里，掰着手指头数数。这时，Cas——**Casteel**——走了过来。

“事实上，它的发音是Cas-ti-el。我曾被告知，它来自于圣经。”

1984年8月20号。

这他妈是怎么回事。

“这是真的吗？”Dean忍不住问道，拿起Castiel的钱包，递给对方。他知道自己的下巴看起来可能随时会落到地上。

“它当然是真的。不然你以为我是怎么进入俱乐部的？”

Dean脸红了，对方知道自己都在想些什么。

“你其实已经28岁了？**28**岁？”

现在，Cas看起来真的很困惑，但他还是回答了，“是的。为什么这么问？我看起来像几岁？”

Dean不得不大笑起来，否则，他多半会崩溃。“绝对不是他妈的28岁，我可以肯定。”

这不可能。这他妈的不可能——这个有着天使一样的脸蛋、如此光滑的皮肤、并且绝对他妈的是个处男，怎么会见鬼的有28岁。

“28岁。老天啊。”

“是的。”

“28岁？并且你还是个处男？28岁的处男？”

“我——我只是，我没有时间。”Cas的眼睛正四下打量着公寓，他漂亮的脸蛋上又重新浮起一层红晕，“我得工作。”

“哇哦。”

“**是的**。”

他们沉默了一阵，随后，Cas终于伸出手，索要他的外套。“我想，我该走了。”

但Dean没有把外套还给他。他就站在那儿，像个傻瓜一样盯着他，盯着那张完美到不可思议的年轻脸蛋，那张他曾祈祷能再次看见的脸蛋，但他本以为自己是不会再见到的。除了现在，他可以再次见到他。除了现在，所有的机会都摆在了他的面前。

于是他抓住了机会。

“你可以把它拿回去。不过，首先，你得把那些衣服脱掉，然后回到我床上——”

“我不懂。我以为——”

“这样，早上你就能把它拿回去。”Dean不想放开那件外套，他害怕如果他把它放下，Cas就会拿走它，然后趁机逃离这疯狂的一切——Dean现在的脸一定是这样的。

“早上？”了然的表情渐渐在Cas脸上浮现，同时还有那个偷偷摸摸的微笑。

“是啊，早上。”Dean抓住Cas的手，开始将他拽回卧室。“在我给你做早饭之后。”

“早饭？”

“你喜欢煎饼吗？”

“喜欢。”

“很好。你可以在早饭之后拿回你的外套。以及，在晨间性爱之后。”

天使的脸蛋上再也没有任何疑问，只有那慢慢绽放的笑容。

“好的，Dean。”

**（完）**


End file.
